


Marginally Better

by Catolyn



Series: Leading With My Heart [3]
Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Pep Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catolyn/pseuds/Catolyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy tries to give herself a pep talk. Set immediately after <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/645989">Not The Only One</a>.</p><p>Sort of a little crack ficlet. Rating for a bit of cussing.</p><p>I promise more real story telling later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marginally Better

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of this. I'm just borrowing the toys in the sandbox.

Darcy rode the elevator down four floors to her apartment muttering the entire way. “Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid.”

She got off the elevator, swiped her key-card and entered her PIN at her door, and went in. Closing the door behind her she turned and began gently thumping her head against the door. After the sixth or seventh impact she decided a concussion wasn’t going to improve anything and crossed the room to her little sofa and threw herself down. “Brilliant Lewis. Watch a romantic movie that has loaded emotional content for you with the hunky guy you’re crushing on. Then! Break down with your sad life story. And then thank him for his friendship. If that won’t send him running for the hills _nothing_ will. Trying to sabotage a relationship before its even begun. Hell; before you know if there even WILL be a relationship. That has to be some kind of new world record.”

She snatched a pillow up and hit it a few times in frustration. “Augh! Where is Jane when I need a girlfriend to talk to? Why does she have to be world hopping with Thor? For all I know Steve’s just humoring me because I’m always hanging around. Its not like I really _do_ anything around here except for make sure Jane eats and sleeps. But then he smiles at me like I’m Christmas fucking morning and I can’t remember how to breathe. How is THAT normal? I should not be crushing on Captain frigging America. This is possibly the best definition ever of a shot of ‘dumb idea’ with a ‘bad plan’ chaser in the history of ever.”

Closing her eyes and breathing in deeply she finally exhaled. “Get a grip Lewis. Stop freaking out. Maybe he doesn’t think you’re a total idiot. And even if he does, so what. You’re awesome. You tased a freaking Norse god. It’s time to leave Jane a voice mail, take a bath, and go to bed. Maybe if you’re lucky you’ll wake up in an alternate timeline where you aren’t a social disaster. And even if you don't, tomorrow is a new day.”

Having finally settled on a plan of action she felt marginally better. But only marginally.

Now if she could just find her phone.


End file.
